<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сборник драбблов по Disciples by Fluffy_Lama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199739">Сборник драбблов по Disciples</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama'>Fluffy_Lama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disciples (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, DO NOT COPY, Multi, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мелкодрабблы разных лет с разными персонажами.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Распахнутая дверь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Пейринг: охотник на ведьм/служка</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Остерегайся их, — предупредил наставник, провожая настороженным взглядом две мрачные фигуры, пересекшие двор храма и не удосужившиеся ни с кем поздороваться. — Эти охотники на ведьм ближе к демонам, чем к людям. Ты — всего лишь послушник, и если ты случайно перейдешь им дорогу, никто не сможет тебя защитить. И пытаться не станут.</p><p>Отто поклонился со всем почтением, запоминая слова наставника. Но они уже запоздали.</p><p>Потому что вечером Отто не станет запирать дверь своей кельи, как не запирал ее последние полтора месяца. И когда тихий скрип петель возвестит о приходе гостя, одетого в форменный плащ охотников на ведьм, Отто лишь обернется и отложит книгу, чтобы радостно его поприветствовать.</p><p>А риск для жизни… Он мог бы остановить Отто раньше. Но не сейчас, когда Отто уже знает, каково оказываться в чужих руках.</p><p>Не сейчас.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Чертовы куклы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Пейринг: черт/одержимые</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Человеческая кожа мягкая и пахнет молоком. Для черта, что полжизни провел в смрадной преисподней, где воздух тяжел от серных испарений, нет запаха вкуснее, чем запах человеческого тела — добычи, триумфа, наслаждения.</p><p>Но все люди, приходящие к демонам добровольно, очень быстро теряют свой сладкий аромат. Сектанты — первыми. Вырезая на груди кровавую пентаграмму, они впускают в себя силу Бетрезена и с этого момента перестают быть людьми. Серный душок отныне сопровождает их всюду: родное и привычное, а потому неприятное напоминание о том, откуда демоны родом.</p><p>Одержимые портятся немного позже. Не все желающие ими стать могут открыться для демона сразу. У некоторых на принятие чужой сущности уходит всего один день, у других — до года. Они преданны Легионам, иначе и быть не может, поэтому их никто не торопит. Слияние с демоном, проведенное против воли или не до конца, калечит обоих. Ашкаэль безжалостен, но не расточителен, — и будущих одержимых никто не неволит. Они слоняются по городам Легионов, выполняя черновую работу или погрузившись в медитацию. Их никто не может заставить делать то, чего они не хотят.</p><p>Но можно соблазнить.</p><p>Можно поймать над пропастью, на узком каменном мосту без перил, и провести жесткой лапой, покрытой пластинами костяной брони, по нежной податливой коже. Можно, подловив прямо среди оживленной площади и дернув с плеч грубую ткань рубахи, широко лизнуть шершавым языком вдоль позвоночника.</p><p>Никто не отшатывается от черта — но и не всем нравится. Таких, что качают головами или молча поправляют одежду, черт не трогает. Ему хватает тех, кто недоверчиво замирает и медленно оборачивается в ответ на откровенную ласку.</p><p>Одержимых же, что с готовностью откликаются или набрасываются сами, черт обходит стороной — с ними не интересно. А вот таких, не ожидающих получить удовольствие, слегка боящихся внимательных взглядов и огромной разницы в размерах, растлевать сладко. Обучать их искусству ублажения — сплошное удовольствие, и удовольствие обоюдное.</p><p>Демонов они потом впускают в себя легче. У них есть… опыт.</p><p>Черт ищет их среди новых и новых последователей, приходящих в город. Собирает свой гарем с обстоятельностью и тщанием, что присущи лучшим коллекционерам. Будущие одержимые демонами. Сейчас - одержимые им. Сладкие, сладкие трофеи, раскинувшиеся на жестких подушках его спальни, готовые на все. Подготовленные ко всему.</p><p>О, черт собирает их лишь для собственного удовольствия. Он упивается ими. Теми, кто еще сохранил в себе вкусное человеческое, — их много. Теми, кто после него впустил в себя демона, став идеальным проводником, — их еще больше. Черт помнит каждого — мягкость губ и податливость тел.</p><p>Их будет больше. Черту всегда мало — опьяняющего ощущения победы, когда это, вкусное и нежное человеческое, ложится под него. Ощущения власти, когда чужой привлекательный запах сменяется родным и знакомым. Это чувство — оно мимолетно, и поймать его сложно. Тот тонкий момент, когда две сущности перетекают одна в другую... Запечатлеть его — юношу, в экстазе замершего под чертом, и запах меда с молоком, переходящий в запах жженой шерсти. Этот секундный аромат, едва уловимый, тонкая грань между своим и чужим, лучше всего доказывающая превосходство Легионов. Превосходство черта. Его очередную победу.</p><p>Поэтому их всегда будет больше. Всегда будут новые — взамен тех, что утром ушли, благоухая, а ночью вернулись, окруженные вонью.</p><p>Поэтому черт всегда будет искать новых — и находить. Воспитывать их для себя… но не только.</p><p>***</p><p>Легионы — свобода действий, не противоречащих общему благу. Легионы — служение в удовольствие.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Для Зельеварвар (дисцайплы: ключ, ожидание, рыба)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ключ бил из-под земли тоненькой упрямой струйкой, почти терялся в камнях, но полз и полз, по капле пробивая дорогу. Рыба потрепетал раздвоенным языком, пробуя на вкус сначала воздух - нет ли серных испарений, - затем, уже смелее, воду. Кажется, чистая, и можно пить. После долгого ожидания она показалась Рыбе сладкой, и он жадно припал пастью к истоку. Вода текла ему прямо в глотку.<br/>...Следующим путешественникам, рискнувшим забраться на границу скал и болот, повезло больше. Они по большой дуге обходили слабый ручеек, над которым причудливой аркой желтел скелет человека-ящера.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Для Зельеварвар (дисцайплы: меч, огорчение, купание)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Меч булькнул и мгновенно скрылся под водой.<br/>- Какое огорчение, - издевательски посочувствовал рыцарь, только что зашвырнувший его на середину реки. - Как же теперь его достать? Кажется, кое-кому предстоит купание!<br/>Паренек, только вчера записавшийся в сквайры городского ополчения, с ужасом проводил взглядом свое новенькое оружие... и бросился бежать.<br/>Заезжий рыцарь рассмеялся под улюлюканье своих сквайров - жалкое зрелище. И никто из них не заметил, как за их спинами бесшумно поднялась на берег безмятежно-разъяренная русалка...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. О страхе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>При дворе императора Ферре дурно пахнет...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сэр Герберт морщил нос. Он, закаленный в боях старый вояка, и то не мог сдержаться, а на лицах прочих придворных читалось откровенное отвращение.</p><p>Семь последних лет из столичной моды не выходили крепко надушенные платки.</p><p>Официальная версия гласила, что император Ферре I занимается самоистязанием во славу Всевышнего. В народе поговаривали — гниет заживо за грехи свои.</p><p>Ферре смутьянов не наказывал. Их версия была близка к истине — не ближе, впрочем, официальной.</p><p>Десять лет назад Ферре не повезло оказаться рядом с умирающим ангелом, которому нужно было одно — тело, хотя бы временное. И неизвестно, как бы сложилась судьба получившего свое ангела и его человеческой оболочки, если бы не одна нелепая случайность.</p><p>По дороге в столицу на кортеж напали, самому императору пришлось вступить в бой, чтобы остаться в живых. Вот тогда-то и обнаружилось, что ангел, бессмертный, прекрасный, извращенный ангел никогда не знал боли — и даже царапину не мог перенести, не потеряв контроля над собой.</p><p>Ферре очнулся в гуще битвы, лишь чудом — и благодаря годам тренировок — сблокировал удар костяного голема… а потом чуть не попал под заклятие некроманта, когда понял, что именно с ним случилось.</p><p>В том бою он привел своих людей к победе, которую праздновали всю ночь. Убитых воскресят, живых еще достаточно, чтобы суметь добраться до ближайшего храма, нежить полегла вся — слава императору! А на следующий день, когда Ферре остался один в своей карете, ангел вернулся.</p><p>Его звали Изериль. Он хотел убить Мизраэля и уничтожить Невендаар. Предлагал договориться. Обещал, что мир рухнет только после смерти Ферре.</p><p>А Ферре хотел править этим миром — и для этого мир должен был жить. Он отказал — тогда-то и выяснилось, что единственным способом удержать ангела в узде была боль. Сначала — царапины и небольшие синяки. Но ангелы привыкают ко всему так же, как и люди, хоть и медленнее. Настало время, когда царапин перестало хватать.</p><p>Под роскошным бархатным дублетом, тяжелым и жарким, в искалеченное тело Ферре впивались тонкие веревки из конского волоса — самые болезненные. Все начиналось с широкого, тугого пояса, который впивался в плоть и натирал кожу. Ферре не снимал его уже семь лет, и рана мокла, гноилась, истекая желто-зелеными нечистотами. За семь лет к поясу добавились веревки на плечах — затянутые так, чтобы натирать нежную кожу подмышек при малейшем движении. Потом были веревки вокруг бедер, при каждом шаге как наждачкой сдирающие слой кожи в паху. Их Ферре затягивал, шипя сквозь зубы, а Изериль бился в истерике где-то на границе сознания. С годами адская сбруя оплела все тело Ферре, и кусочки нетронутой кожи давно посинели, разбухли, словно у несвежего утопленника, а гной давно уже тек непрерывно, густыми зловонными ручейками.</p><p>И выходил император к придворным в тяжелом бархатном дублете, даже если солнце жарило вовсю. Нижняя рубашка из хлопка впитывала гной, чтобы он не портил верхнюю одежду, а вечером ее приходилось с трудом отдирать от ран. Но пока дублет скрывал их — все выглядело пристойно.</p><p>Вот только запах — но Ферре к нему притерпелся, а у остальных были надушенные платки.</p><p>Магия поддерживала жизнь в теле Ферре — магия ангела, который несмотря ни на что не хотел умирать. Но даже она не могла бы справиться с заражением, если бы не идея придворного лекаря.</p><p>Раз в месяц император удалялся от двора для непрерывного поста и молитвы. Так считали подданные.</p><p>В императорском инсектарии содержали исключительно мух. Ферре приходил туда на неделю — ложился на кипенно-белые, приготовленные лекарем простыни и принимал усыпляющий отвар столь сильный, что погружался в сон на три дня подряд. Иногда он успевал увидеть, как мухи слетаются на него, торопясь отложить яйца в его раны. Последнее время — все чаще, потому что отвар работал все слабее, и скоро понадобится новый, более сильный… после которого есть шанс не проснуться вообще. Умирать было страшно — Ферре предпочитал смотреть, как в его обнаженных ранах зреют и вылупляются мушиные личинки — белые и толстые. Как ползают среди густого гноя, подчищая отмершие ткани и отдаляя заражение.</p><p>Потом лекарь переворачивал его на живот, и то же самое происходило со спиной. Из инсектария Ферре возвращался, чувствуя себя лучше — боль без гноя была привычной еще с детских лет, острой и чистой. Такая боль давала надежду.</p><p>Пройдет всего пара недель — и раны вновь загноятся от грязных веревок, которые Ферре не находил в себе силы заменить. Слишком велик был бы соблазн, избавившись от пут, не возвращаться к ним больше, поверить, что ангел, молчавший вот уже больше пяти с половиной лет, оставил его.</p><p>Ферре боялся умереть — но и жить боялся тоже.</p><p>Изериль ждал, когда один из страхов возьмет верх. Время у него было, а исход — исход его устраивал любой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Цепочки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Пленить инкуба - можно.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тихо позвякивали цепочки, качающиеся на груди. Верхнюю, продетую в колечки на сосках, оттягивали причудливые кулоны: алая капля застывшей лавы, антрацитово-черный шар из оникса, отполированный до зеркального блеска и увесистый, прозрачный кристалл вулканического стекла с острыми гранями. Они были тяжелыми, эти украшения, и соски, истерзанные их весом, припухли и порозовели.</p><p>Инкуб танцевал.</p><p>Умасленное смуглое тело красиво изгибалось в алом полумраке комнаты. Здесь, в самых глубоких катакомбах под собственным замком, распутный лорд держал чудовище — монстра, с которым ложился в постель.</p><p>Под нежный звон драгоценностей инкуб кружил среди подушек, разбросанных по устланному мягким ковром полу. Каждый шаг узких ступней был мягок, как у охотящейся кошки, и лорд жадно следил за текучими, плавными движениями твари.</p><p>Охота велась на него — и он это знал.</p><p>Инкуб запрокинул голову, коснувшись поясницы кончиками огромных ушей.</p><p>Когда ему прокалывали соски раскаленной, чтобы не занести инфекции, иголкой, он лишь сладострастно выгибался — и потом всю ночь отзывался оргазмом на любую, самую легкую ласку. А чтобы вдеть серьги в его уши, пришлось звать трех магов и десяток воинов — так неистово билась в истерике адская тварь.</p><p>Разумеется, теперь в ушах инкуба сверкали лучшие рубины с рудников Уру.</p><p>С проколотыми сосками, даже слишком чувствительными и болезненными после долгого танца, инкуб играл охотно, задевая их кончиками пальцев, будто случайно, или откровенно растирая их подушечками. К ушам прикасаться не давал — и именно это лорд делал, если хотелось вырвать у твари нежеланный, мучительный оргазм.</p><p>Инкуб ненавидел хозяина. Но хозяин пил и пил особое зелье, предохраняющее его от природных способностей к параличу.</p><p>И потому инкуб танцевал — подставляя взору то упругие, округлые ягодицы, которые лорд весьма любил хозяйски оглаживать заскорузлой рукой, то твердый, лоснящийся от дорогого масла и собственной смазки член с нежной головкой.</p><p>Иногда лорд поил тварь возбуждающим зельем и часами ласкал головку, щекотал перьями и массировал пальцами, добиваясь сперва восхищенных вздохов, потом вымученных просьб остановиться, в конце — тихого беспомощного скулежа. Адская тварь, хныкающая в твоих руках и не способная даже когти выпустить — ооо, нет удовольствия выше, чем сознавать, что ты, ты и никто иной, довел ее до такого состояния.</p><p>Иногда лорд приводил других — пленников либо доверенных друзей, желающих совокупиться с порождением Бетрезена. Всегда смотрел, как инкуб обольщает, гипнотизирует жертву и берет ее прямо на полу, среди богато расшитых подушек. Друзья уходили одурманенные, довольные — но никогда не возвращались. Тела пленников уносили молчаливые слуги.</p><p>Сам лорд не раз доводил инкуба до оргазма. Расположившись среди подушек и перекинув его через колени, мог долго и нежно — или жестко, если хотелось, — иметь его пальцами, а порой — искусственным органом, выточенным из кости. Инкуб в такие моменты извивался, подставляясь, и молил, молил взять его по-настоящему. Большего себе не позволял — единственный раз, когда протянул руку к достоинству лорда, неделю сидел на цепи с распоротым животом, пока не усвоил урок. Теперь даже в моменты полного забытья инкуб не смел прикасаться — только просить.</p><p>Адская тварь, боящаяся напасть. Что может быть слаще?</p><p>О, инкуб лелеял коварные мысли — а лорд лишь посмеивался. Зелье, прекрасное зелье, созданное безумным магом, никогда его не подводило. Он мог подцепить пальцем золотую цепочку, соединяющую соски инкуба, потянуть ее вниз, пока тот не кончит от боли — и еще после того. Он мог поставить инкуба на колени — или на четвереньки, с раздвинутыми ногами, и вставить пальцы в нежное и чувствительное, всегда смазанное для него отверстие. Он мог бы убить тварь, просто пока не хотел.</p><p>Инкуб — хотел. И едва выдался шанс, едва зелье дало крохотную слабину — слишком часто принимаемое, испортившее желудок и плохо усваивающееся, — он убил.</p><p>Изящные ступни оставляли на ковре кровавые отпечатки, и звенели, звенели украшения, оттягивающие тонкую золотую цепочку. Их инкуб заберет с собой — на память об этих ужасных — прекрасных — днях. Осталось лишь дождаться, когда стражники, обычные стражники, которых никто не поил зельем, откроют тяжелую зачарованную дверь. Это будет еще не скоро, лорд ведь только-только вошел к своему пленнику. Но — будет. Нужно лишь скоротать время.</p><p>Дорогой, пушистый ковер медленно набухал, впитывая алую кровь из распоротого живота.</p><p>Инкуб танцевал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>